The present invention relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher with a post threshing and separating mechanism which operates in accordance with the axial flow system and includes two rotors rotating in the same direction and surrounded by a housing provided with guiding means for guiding a harvested product.
A harvester thresher of the above mentioned general type is known in the art. One of such harvester threshers is disclosed for example in the German document DE PS 3,023,756. The disadvantage of such harvester threshers with the threshing and separating devices operating in accordance with the axial flow system is that they do not completely guarantee satisfactory residual grain separation. It is believed to be clear that such harvester threshers can be improved in these particular aspects.